My lover, My brother
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: SasuNaru! Incest! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing! Sorry peeps that like her…
1. The love of one brother

A/N: Ello Peeps! I've been trying to write fanfiction, I have good ideas but when I try to put it together it comes out crappy. Some pieces are really good but I'm Usually missing the middle of the story, the beginning, or the end. Yeah…But I hope this will come out good.

Summary: SasuNaru!!! Incest!!! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing!!!! Sorry peeps that like her…

Pairings: Everybody/Naruto Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1659

Chapter 1:

The Love of One Brother

"Oof!" Said the blonde as he fell out of bed.

"Itai…" The blonde said as he rubbed the sore that was starting to bruise. This caused Sasuke to crack open his eyes and peer over the bed where the kitsune sit.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Sasuke-Teme!!" Naruto yelled indignantly and he jumped onto the bed right on top of Sasuke. Sasuke whipped the blankets off of him as soon as he heard the Blonde jump. Naruto sit perfectly on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke blushed a very light shade of pink. Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's Hips.

"Sasu-Teme" Naruto said with a pout that almost caused a nosebleed for Sasuke.

" We're finally going to Kohana Academy…" Naruto said cutely and scrunched up his face. Still suffering from withholding a nosebleed Sasuke pushed Naruto off his hips lightly instead of risking a boner. Naruto pouted and folded his legs underneath him.

"So? I don't really care…" Sasuke said with indifference.

"But Sasu-chan…I finally get to meet new people and make friends…" Naruto said happily. _"I don't want my Naru-chan meeting new people!" _ Sasuke thought angrily. Sasuke didn't want to get distanced from Naruto. It's true they were brothers but His feelings ran deeper than just brotherly. But he could never tell Naruto that, what would he think? His own brother falling in love with him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Naruto was currently hovering over Sasuke and peering closely at him while squinting his eyes. Sasuke's blush was back now. Naruto's hair was barely touching Sasuke face; surprisingly Naruto's hair was longer than it looked. Naruto slowly stood up.

"Sasuke I'm gonna start packing okay?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Okay…" Sasuke said softly back. Naruto face then held a foxy grin and Sasuke smiled back. Naruto was the only one that ever saw his smiles or emotions. Sasuke saw Naruto leave the room and Sasuke laid back down with his arms folded underneath his head.

Naruto had been Sasuke's brother since he was five and Naruto was four. Naruto's father had married Sasuke's mother. Naruto's father, Arashi, had been there for Sasuke's Mother, Mikoto, when she found out that Sasuke's father, Fugaku, had cheated and had a love child with some random whore he had seen. So Arashi had married Mikoto and Sasuke and Naruto had become brothers.

Somehow Naruto had gained Sasuke's affection and they shared everything. The bed, food, clothes, etc. Sasuke had denied that he had fallen in love with his own brother at first but as the days went by, he couldn't convince himself anymore.

Sasuke got out of bed and stretched his back. A Yawn escaped him and he shuffled into the bathroom. He brushed is teeth and raked his fingers through his hair. Surprisingly his hair naturally stood like that.

He then slid down the railing of the stairs to where he found Naruto in the living room bashing up zombies on his x box. Sasuke also noticed Naruto already ate breakfast for there were multiple ramen cups skewed about the living room.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. In the background, you could hear Naruto pushing the buttons on his controller loudly, the music and sound in the game, and the occasional swears from Naruto when he got hit. Sasuke just looked around the fridge and then shut it. (A/N: Heh. I do that all the time! I think It's just for reassurance. It makes me feel satisfied…?)

Sasuke shuffled into the living room and sat on the couch behind Naruto. Naruto scooted back until he hit Sasuke's legs and then he leaned on them. Sasuke put his hands in Naruto's hair and played with it.

"Oi Dobe, I thought you were going to pack your stuff." Sasuke said softly.

"I did" Naruto said while focusing on the game.

He gestured over to the big fat suitcase on the other couch next to the one Sasuke was sitting on. Sasuke took a look at it and noticed that video games were in it, it was all thrown in haphazardly, it had a lot of ramen, clothes, and a couple of pictures of Arashi and Mikoto.

Sasuke picked Naruto up by his pits and pulled him up to the couch and Naruto sat in between Sasuke's legs. Naruto was very very light; you would think that he doesn't eat. During that process, Naruto didn't notice that much because he was too busy trying to beat the game. Sasuke was at least 5 inches taller than Naruto so Sasuke rested his head on top of Naruto's and put his arms around Naruto's waist loosely. Naruto wasn't bothered by any of this, He trusted Sasuke.

Naruto let out a whoop of joy. He had just beat Sasuke's score, which made him the new high score. Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's lap and did a victory dance and made a v-sign after it. Sasuke glanced at Naruto then at the clock and then back at Naruto.

"I think we should start leaving now, Naruto" Sasuke had said. Naruto let out a groan.

"Sasuuuukkkkeeee!" Naruto whined. Sasuke looked at him with a Whattya-want-now? kind of look.

"I don't wanna go!!!" Naruto whined more. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, you just said you wanted to go an hour ago!" Sasuke said with annoyance.

"Yeah, but Sasuke, I don't wanna go now!!!" Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke had a hard time trying to resist "The Pout" but he couldn't help it.

"Dobe…if you get ready and leave in the next ten minutes, then I'll buy you Ramen for three weeks…" Sasuke said gently. Naruto's eyes glowed and he started daydreaming what it was like with all that Ramen. Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?" Naruto said with a semi-dazed look. Sasuke sighed with annoyance.

"Hurry up and get ready…I'm leaving in seven minutes." Sasuke said while walking to the front door. Naruto jumped up and grabbed his stuff.

"Coming Sasu-teme!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed once again and let Naruto in the limo before him. Mikoto and Arashi were both rich were both rich so they combined their money when they got married.

As the drive went on, Naruto was playing on his PSP and Sasuke was listening to his Ipod looking out the window and occasionally looking at Naruto. The car stopped to a halt and the door opened. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke held Naruto's hand gently. Sasuke knew that Naruto got shy and scared around new people and places.

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the car gently and looked around. Sasuke saw all the kids. They were staring at him and Naruto. Naruto hid behind Sasuke while lightly clutching Sasuke's back. Some girls Screamed as they saw Sasuke and ran up to him. A girl with ugly pink hair came up close to Sasuke.

"Hey!! What's your name!? Mines Sakura!" Said the pink haired girl. Sakura caught sight of Naruto and looked at him with despise and disgust. Sasuke caught the look and walked past her like she said nothing at all. Sasuke dragged Naruto along and then Sakura caught Naruto's wrist and that made Sasuke stop. _"Nobody touches Naruto except me!!" _

Sasuke growled and Sakura thought it was for Naruto because he was clinging to Sasuke. She glared at Naruto and pulled his hands away from Sasuke.

"Hey you kid, this guy doesn't like you clinging to him so why don't you get the fuck out of here?!" Sakura said with malice. Naruto had some tears clinging around his eyes and he looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke stood there a little stunned that someone would actually say that to Naruto when he was around.

"Okay…" Naruto said quietly and meekly. Sasuke whipped his head at Naruto shocked that Naruto would say that but then he remembered he always did what anybody asked him because he always wanted to be accepted.

"Yeah, and don't catch me seeing you around him anymore!!!" Sakura Yelled as Naruto ran from the area. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist from extreme anger.

"Bitch! Mind your own fucking business!! " Sasuke said to Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Hey you're hurting me!" She screeched. Sasuke backhanded her against the cheek.

"Shut up! Never fucking talk to him like that again!!!" Sasuke yelled and he walked away from her. Sakura stood there stunned and thought. _"That little brat brainwashed him! I will have him no matter what and then give that little brat what he deserves!" _

With Naruto…

Naruto was up in a tree crying and looking at the clouds. A kid with red hair and an "Ai" tattoo on his forehead saw Naruto.

"Hey you kid! You're in my tree! What's your name" Garra asked obnoxiously. Naruto whipped his head to the talker. He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"My names Naruto…I'll leave if you want to…nobody wants me here anyway…" Naruto said sadly. Garra looked at Naruto and noticed something about him that reminded him of himself. Something within him made him speak to Naruto and want to protect him forever.

"No it's okay…you mind if I sit with you?" Gaara said softly. Naruto sniffed and smiled brightly.


	2. A little less than innocent

A/N: Ello peeps! So I'm trying to update as soon as I can... But sometimes I procrastinate…but I also try to make each chapter at least 1000 words or more.

So I'm hoping that I can post a chapter each week…so please review…it helps motivate the little motivation I have…so here you are Chapter 2!!!

Summary: SasuNaru!!! Incest!!! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing!!!! Sorry peeps that like her…

Pairings: Everybody/Naruto Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1642

Chapter 2: A little less than innocent…

Sasuke had been all over campus trying to find Naruto and explain what happened but he couldn't find his little blonde idiot anywhere. Sasuke heard a laugh and knew immediately that it was Naruto's. He ran to where he heard the laugh. Sasuke saw Naruto sitting with a group of people. He walked over a little peeved. He didn't want Naruto getting so close to people.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he got near the group of talking teens. Naruto stopped laughing and looked to where the person said his name.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said as he smiled and waved. Sasuke stopped in front of the group and glared at them critically.

"Naruto…I've been looking everywhere for you…" Sasuke said lightly. Naruto looked at Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Oh. Sorry Sasuke! But hey! These people are my new friends!" Naruto said while smiling brightly. Sasuke glared at them. This was what he was afraid of…His Naru-chan getting too close to people.

"Oh. Mind introducing me to them?" Sasuke said a little bit too nicely. Naruto just stared confusedly but then just waved it off as nothing.

"Well this is Gaara! I met him first!!" Naruto said happily as he stood behind Gaara with his hands on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara didn't seem to mind at all. Next Naruto stood behind a brunette with red triangle marks on his cheeks sitting next to a white dog.

"And this is Kiba! He's a really great guy! Hey is it okay if He comes to our room next week?" Naruto said with puppy-dog eyes. And boy was he good at it.

"Hn." Sasuke said while slightly looking away. Naruto beamed and shook Kiba's shoulder. Naruto then stood behind another brunette that was currently laying down and staring at the clouds.

"This lazy butt is Shikamaru!!!" Naruto said happily. Naruto nudged Shikamaru's shoulder with his foot. Shikamaru didn't get up; he just put up a hand in greeting. Naruto then stood behind a kid that held a bag of chips.

" This is Chouji!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

" Is it okay if I bring him when we get Ramen next time?" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He really was not liking this. Naruto was already getting filled up with appointments with other people he just met. Naruto stood behind a kid with a big collar covering up most of his face and he was wearing dark sunglasses.

"This other person is Shino! He doesn't talk a lot…" Naruto said sadly but still with a smile. Sasuke thanked the heavens that there weren't more people or else he would've just died on the spot right there. Sasuke stepped up to Naruto and grabbed his arm lightly.

"Naruto I think it's time that we go and unpack are stuff in our room…" Sasuke said gently with a hint of jealousy and possessiveness. Naruto looked confused but went along with Sasuke anyways.

"Bye-bye guys!! See ya later!!!" Naruto yelled as he was being pulled away. Naruto got pulled into the building and pulled away from Sasuke.

"Sasu-teme…you know you don't have to drag me around anywhere…you can meet new people too." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke growled.

"I don't want to meet new people!" Sasuke said angrily and then he sighed.

"I don't want to lose you to other people…" Sasuke said softly and put his head down. His bangs covered up his face so you couldn't see his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Sasuke…you're not gonna lose me…no matter what you say, I won't leave you…" Naruto said softly and then hugged Sasuke real tight. Inwardly Sasuke smirked. _"Ha! I'd like to see anyone try and take Naru-chan away from me!!" _

Sasuke and Naruto made it to their room and unpacked their stuff. Sasuke had to pull a few strings to get in the same room as Naruto but he did it. He wouldn't let anyone have the same room as Naruto unless it was him.

"Oi Sasuke! I get the top bunk!!" Naruto yelled as he hopped up to the top bunk. Sasuke snapped his head up in the direction of Naruto and sighed. Sometimes he never acted his age. Naruto yawned and got down from his bunk.

"Hey Sasuke? Can I sleep in your bed?" Naruto asked timidly and pushed his index fingers together repeatedly. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. Sasuke blushed from the less then innocent thoughts he was having.

"Sure go ahead Naru-chan…" Sasuke said a little to huskily but Naruto didn't notice.

"Arigato Sasu-teme!" Naruto shouted happily. Sasuke just finished what he was doing and put his laptop on the desk next to the bunk beds. He sat down in the computer chair and got on the computer.

Naruto just yawned and stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the covers from the bed and laid in the bed.

"Goodnight Sasu-teme…" Naruto said sleepily and Sasuke smiled over at him. Naruto smiled back and fell asleep instantly. Sasuke turned back to the computer and his face got serious. How was he gonna stop his brother Itachi, that Naruto never knew about, from coming to see Naruto?

He didn't want Itachi seeing Naruto because he knew right away that Itachi would try and take Naruto. Itachi always found interest in taking whomever Sasuke was into. Sasuke hasn't seen Itachi in person since Naruto became his brother and even when Sasuke tried to find a girlfriend while Naruto was his brother to get rid of his urges and feelings, Itachi always found a way to make his lover mysteriously disappear.

He didn't want that to happen to Naruto. He was gonna hold on to Naruto and never let go. Sasuke closed the lid of his laptop and stripped down to his boxers. Sasuke slid into the bed and pulled the covers over him and Naruto. Naruto instantly slid toward and cuddled with the source of heat, which was Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly down at Naruto and cuddled back.

Sasuke would bring hell to whomever took Naruto from him. Sasuke yawned and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was bright blue eyes cracking open and beautiful smile to go with it.

When Sasuke woke up he felt blood travel to the place where he didn't want it to go. A person was clinging to him and the same person was breathing on his neck lightly. It sent shivers up his spine. Sasuke opened his eyes more and turned his head slowly. Naruto was the one on top of him and he could feel Naruto chest aligned with his and it felt great.

Naruto's body was making him too hot and he was getting an uncomfortable erection. Sasuke slid out of the bed and out from under Naruto instead of risking taking Naruto right then and there. Sasuke grabbed his school uniform and ran into the bathroom. He put his back against the door and sighed. He turned the water in the bathtub to cold and showered after he got out of his boxers.

With Naruto…

Naruto cracked open his eyes as soon as he noticed that the bed was turning cold. Where was his heat source? Naruto lifted his body up a bit and rubbed his eye sleepily. Naruto yawned and then heard the shower going. Naruto rolled on to his back and looked at the clock. 6:30. He still had half an hour. Naruto closed his eyes and left his hand on his stomach.

Sasuke came out of the shower and saw Naruto still in the bed dozing away. Sasuke walked over to the bed and shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Nnnn…" Naruto whined and rolled away from the offending hand. Sasuke sighed irritated and put his knee on the bed.

"Oi dobe!! It's time for classes! Get up!" Sasuke said loudly. Naruto groaned

"Nooo Sasu!! Ten more minutes…" Naruto said sleepily. Sasuke sighed and went to the bathroom. Sasuke came back with a cup of extremely cold water and splashed it on Naruto. Naruto jolted awake and looked around and then at Sasuke.

Oi! What the heck was that for?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed for the millionth time that morning.

"Dobe you wouldn't get up and it's time for classes." Sasuke said with aggravation. Naruto whipped his head toward the clock and jumped up. Naruto his head on the top bunk and fell back down.

"Itai…" Naruto said while rubbing the sore. Naruto got up and grabbed his uniform. He looked at it with distaste. It was dress pants, a white shirt, a button up shirt, an over jacket, and a tie. Naruto slipped a pair of baggy dark blue of jeans and threw the dress pants somewhere.

Naruto then ripped the sleeves off of the button up shirt and threw the sleeves somewhere with the pants. Naruto slipped on a black shirt and then put the ripped button up shirt on. Lastly he put the tie on loosely and wore a pair of "Op"s. Naruto smiled happily and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a What-the-fuck? -Are-you-crazy?! look. Naruto just shrugged and walked out of the room door.


	3. Crazy Much?

A/N: Ello peeps once again! How are you all? I don't think that many people actually read the Author's Note…I personally don't. Well anyways I didn't reread this chapter because I'm in school right now…so I am very sorry for my mistakes.

Reviews Happiness… Please make me happy…I hardly ever get happy… So here ya'll are, Chapter 3!!!

Summary: SasuNaru!!! Incest!!! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing!!!! Sorry peeps that like her…

Pairings: Everybody/Naruto Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1541

Chapter 3: Crazy Much?

Naruto walked out of the room with Sasuke and immediately got stopped by a teacher because of his uniform. Naruto didn't care though…it was better than nothing and especially that ugly uniform that they almost forced him to wear. Luckily, Sasuke was there and stopped their offending arms from grabbing Naruto.

Naruto walked to classes in style with his outfit that he made. A lot of boys at the school were staring at him but none of the girls. They were all staring at Sasuke. Naruto had to admit he was jealous of Sasuke.

But the thing he didn't know was that Sasuke was getting peeved and possessive. All the guys were staring at Naruto! And it pissed him off. Someone even had enough guts to grab and crop a feel on Naruto's cute little butt. Sasuke sure gave him the chance to think twice before touching Naruto's butt again.

To all their classes the girls always bombarded Sasuke and Naruto went with his new friends he just made yesterday.

"Arghhh!!" Sasuke yelled when multiple fangirls came up to him shouting obscenities like 'I want to bear your children!' or like 'Fuck me!!' Somebody even had the nerve to throw her bra and panties at him. Sasuke thought _"Are they even old enough to bear children!? Ugh...That is sooo disgusting! Naruto doesn't need to hear this! They'll taint his virgin ears!!" _ Sasuke was seriously getting pissed!

And whenever Sasuke tried to spend time with Naruto, Naruto's friends would take him away! Or the stupid fucking fangirls took himself away! Sasuke sighed in relief when it was time for PE. More space to run! Sasuke went into the locker rooms with Naruto and went to get ready.

Naruto had just finished putting on his gym shorts and didn't have a shirt on when someone grabbed him. The person slammed him up against the lockers. Naruto shut his eyes tight and then opened them. He saw a person that was taller than him by at least four inches and he had super short jet-black hair.

The attacker also had a belly shirt and gym shorts on. Naruto looked into the person's black eyes and something made him feel that he was about to be molested. Where the heck was Sasuke? Naruto panicked and punched his attacker in the stomach.

"Ughh…" The guy doubled over in pain but then got up and pulled on Naruto's ankles. Naruto fell over and rolled on to his back. He sat up a bit to look at his attacker more closely. Then the guy sat on Naruto's hips and held Naruto's wrists down on either side of his head. Naruto kicked and was about to scream when his attacker silenced him with his lips.

"Mmmm!?" Naruto shut his eyes more and was leaking tears. His attacker wiped his tears away and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Shhh…I'm not gonna hurt you...My name's Sai…I just wanna see your penis…and probably fuck you." Sai said and Naruto's eyes widened he kicked Sai in the man's most sacred part and ran towards the door. Sai got up from off the floor and slammed Naruto against the door.

Oi Naruto!? Are you done yet?! " Sasuke yelled while rubbing his neck and opening the locker room's door. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him. Naruto sprawled on the floor. An extremely ugly man thing. Naruto almost bawling his eyes out. Naruto without a shirt. Wait! Ugly man thing?! He's trying to rape Naruto! Sasuke got angry and walked over to Sai.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Sasuke yelled at Sai. Sasuke didn't give Sai the time to answer. Sasuke punched Sai head-on in the face and then when Sai was sprawled on the ground he kicked him in the face. Sai was suffering from a broken nose and bruises. Sai didn't get up from off the ground. He was in too much pain.

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" In came the gym teacher, Iruka. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai looked at the teacher and just stared.

"Well?!" Iruka yelled more. Iruka was wearing an extremely tight green jumpsuit and a pink frilly skirt over it. Sasuke coughed awkwardly and pointed at Sai.

"This man almost tried to 'rape' my brother Naruto." Sasuke said using air quotes and pointing at Naruto. Iruka looked at Sasuke to Sai to Naruto.

"Sai! Detention for a month! You have to stop doing this to the new kids!" Iruka said while rubbing his temples. Sasuke got enraged.

"WHAT!? This guy almost RAPES Naruto and all your gonna give HIM is DETENTION!?" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Iruka looked at Sasuke apologetically.

"Sorry kid…this school doesn't suspend or send kids to jail…" Iruka said as he dragged Sai out the door. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Naruto, baby, are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly as he hugged Naruto. Naruto held on to Sasuke tightly.

"I'm okay Suke…" Naruto said as he sniffed loudly. Sasuke sighed and picked Naruto up. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and his Legs around Sasuke's waist. Naruto put his head in Sasuke's neck and tightened his arms. Sasuke carried Naruto back to their room and put him on the bed. Naruto clung to Sasuke and wouldn't let go. Sasuke sighed and laid down in the bed with Naruto.

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke and sniffed. Sasuke smirked inwardly. _"My Naru-chan is breathing the scent of me in!"_ Sasuke felt Naruto's breathe even out and he knew that Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke tried to get up but noticed that Naruto's had a death grip on his shirt. Sasuke didn't have a choice so he laid there. Soon, Sasuke feel asleep and he didn't even feel Naruto get up and leave.

When Sasuke woke up, Naruto wasn't there with him. Sasuke immediately shot up and searched around the room. Sasuke started to panic. Where was he? His baby was gone! Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Kiba supporting Naruto. Sasuke felt jealousy and concern. Naruto was being held by Kiba but was also hurt really bad!

Sasuke ran over to Kiba and helped his support Naruto. Together they walked Naruto over to the bed. Kiba heaved a sigh and clutched at his ribs. Sasuke ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. He pulled out the medical supplies and threw some to Kiba. Kiba stumbled with it and sat in the computer chair.

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto's side and peeled the bloody shirt off his small body. Naruto had a gash in his side, scratches, and bruises. Sasuke frowned greatly and started appling antibiotic to his cuts. Even though Naruto was unconscious he was still twitching from the stings.

"Kiba…What happened?" Sasuke said softly. Kiba looked up from bandaging his wounds and grimaced. Kiba sighed and started slowly.

"Naruto came to me around 10:00 and he was kinda mad at the dude, Sai, still. So we went out for a walk to get some air. But then Sai came up to Naruto. Naruto's anger got the better of him and he thought he could take him on but Sai brought a couple of buddies with him. Two of his goons attacked me and held me down while Sai cornered Naruto with one of his other friends. The stabbed Naruto when he tried to fight back. Naruto fell but the kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. They left after ten minutes and I crawled over to Naruto. He wasn't moving but he was still breathing normally." Kiba finished with a sigh.

During that time, Sasuke was boiling up with anger. _"Those bastards hurt my Naru-chan!! They are not getting away with this!" _ Sasuke growled in anger. After he bandaged Naruto's wounds, he opened his cell phone and dialed Arashi's phone number.

"Sorry this number is currently out of range or turned off." The operator said in its monotone voice. Sasuke growled and slammed his cell phone shut. _"Damn Him! He's never there when I need him!"_ Sasuke sighed and sat down.

He was grateful that Naruto was still alive. Sasuke found out when he was younger that something happened when Naruto was born, he was born with some abnormal trait from his mother. It was strange but it didn't make Sasuke think any different about Naruto. This trait made Naruto somehow heal at a fast speed.

Sasuke clenched his fist and vowed that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Naruto again.


	4. Sweetie, It's Okay If You're Gay

A/N: Ello peeps!! I'm sorry I forgot to put the age of Sasuke and Naruto…but I didn't reread the last chapter I noticed my mistakes and I'm very sorry… so deeply sorry. Anyways I don't know if this story is really going in the way I want it, but oh well…on with the story!!!

Summary

Pairings: Everybody/Naruto Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1371

Chapter 4: Sweetie, it's okay if you're gay…

(Sasuke – 17)

(Naruto – 16)

(Itachi – 19)

(everybody else is older than Naruto ranging from 17 to 30)

A week had passed since the incident and Sasuke felt that he was getting distanced from Naruto even more. He's been hanging out with his friends and got some new friends along the way. Naruto was now one of the most popular boys in school and Sasuke didn't get to see him that much anymore.

They mostly saw each other in classes and sometimes in their room when Naruto wasn't busy. Sasuke was barely getting by, he needed Naruto so much. It was killing him inside seeing Naruto spend time with other people other than himself.

Currently Naruto was sleeping over at Kiba's dorm with some other people. Sasuke was glad at least there were other people with him. Sasuke didn't trust Kiba. Sasuke knew that Kiba liked Naruto, and more than just friendship. But as long as Sasuke was there, or other people, than Kiba wasn't gonna get any closer to Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the bunk bed above him. Sasuke yawned and fell asleep on his side with his right arm curling over his waist.

Sasuke awoke with a start when the room door opened and shut. Sasuke opened his eyes blearily and Sasuke could make out a figure. Sasuke yawned and rolled over a bit.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said while rubbing his eye delicately. The figure came closer and slipped into the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke scooted over to give the new body some room.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said while looking up at the top bunk bed. Sasuke rolled onto his side looking at Naruto with his head resting on his arm.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke said tiredly. Naruto sighed and twiddled his thumbs. Naruto said barely above a whisper.

"I think I might be gay…or at least bi…" Sasuke almost choked on his own spit but managed not to. Sasuke's eyes were wide open and Sasuke sat up. Naruto saw him and sat up also.

"Look Naruto, it's okay to like guys…some people might not like it…but you can love whoever you wanna love…" Sasuke said while rubbing his neck. Naruto looked at him with a flat look.

"By the way, how did you find out you were gay or bi?" Sasuke asked with natural curiosity. Naruto laid back down and sighed. He rolled onto his side and said lightly.

"Kiba…" Sasuke boiled up with anger. _"Damn that Kiba! I should've threatened him to stay away from MY Naru-chan!" _ Sasuke tried to keep his anger in check and managed to ask Naruto without blowing his top off.

"And how did Kiba change your sexual preference?" Sasuke asked lightly while still holding in his anger. Naruto hugged his pillow and sniffed it.

"He kissed me…" Naruto said with a faint blush on his cheeks. That was it! Sasuke growled and got out of bed. Naruto looked up at him with confusion. Sasuke paced back and forth. _"Argh! That stupid Kiba! Taking what is mine! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" _ Sasuke growled and then sighed. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto over and climbed back into the bed. Naruto cuddled him a bit and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and sighed again.

"Do you like Kiba?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto looked thoughtful a bit and opened and closed his mouth.

"I dunno…" Naruto said with a shrug. Sasuke glared at nothing and turned back to Naruto. Sasuke sighed and Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Look, let's just go to sleep, okay?" Sasuke sighed and flung his head back on the pillow. Naruto cuddled with him and went to sleep instantly. Sasuke looked at nothing and didn't close his eyes until a couple hours later.

Sasuke awoke when his cell phone rang, he looked down at Naruto and noticed that he was still sleeping. Sasuke leaned over and reached for his phone. He didn't look at the caller id and opened his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke said groggily. The voice on the other side chuckled daintily. The caller's voice was deep.

"Still sleeping, little brother?" The caller said while chuckling more. Sasuke shot up in bed and hit his head on the top bunk. Sasuke rubbed his head and glared and the top bunk. Sasuke leaned back against the headboard.

"Itachi, what the fuck are you calling for?" Sasuke hissed out with venom. Itachi laughed with mirth.

"What? Can't a older brother call and check up on one of his younger brothers?" Itachi said calmly. Sasuke eyes opened wide.

"No. Now why did you call?" Sasuke said with anger dripping from his voice. Itachi stopped laughing and said in a deathly quiet tone.

"You know why. I want to see my other young brother, Naru-chan." Sasuke growled and gripped the phone tightly.

"You won't get to Itachi! Over my dead body!" Sasuke yelled quietly, still being mindful of Naruto.

"No can do little brother, I'm coming over in a few hours." Itachi said in serious tone and laughed quietly. Sasuke growled and snarled into the phone.

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" Sasuke hissed and Itachi laughed like it was nothing.

"I think that is up to Naru-chan to decide. Ta ta, little brother." Itachi said while laughing and hung up the phone. Sasuke slammed his phone shut and blew a large breathe of air out of his mouth. Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock. 4:00 am. Sasuke looked up at Nothing and then decided that he couldn't go back to sleep.

Sasuke gently slipped out from under Naruto and grunted when his back cried out in protest. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and pulled the wedgie out of his ass. Sasuke yawned and blinked the remaining sleepiness out of his eyes. Naruto yawned and barely opened his eyes. He patted the part of the bed that Sasuke was supposed to be sleep on and frowned.

Naruto rolled over and slept in Sasuke's spot and promptly fell back asleep. Sasuke looked at him and shook his head while smiling fondly at the kitsune.

In class, Sasuke sat in class lost in thought. Naruto was sitting on the other side of the room laughing it up with his friends. Sasuke gripped his pencil and broke it in half, he didn't notice until Sakura came up to him and pointed it out. Sasuke just brushed it off and got a little peeved when she decided that she was gonna sit next to him at the table.

Sakura got comfy there and it was hard for Sasuke not to shove her out of the seat and step on her "accidentally".

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun, just to let you know I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me but listen, that little blonde brat had brainwashed you so you have to snap out of it!" Sakura said with a ignorant tone. Sasuke scowled in disgust and was about to retort when all of a sudden this blonde flying thing with boobs came out of nowhere.

Sasuke scowled more and shuddered from the feeling of boobs on him. Unfortunately, the thing on his arm thought it was a shudder of pleasure and rubbed more into him. Sakura growled and yelled at the creature.

"Ino-pig get off of Sasuke! He obviously doesn't like you! See how he scowls at you!" Sakura said while glaring. Sasuke shook the blonde off of him and stood up, packing up his things and moved to a different desk. That caused Sakura and Ino to go into a angry fit and yell at each other.

Sasuke sat at the other desk thinking about Naruto and hoping Naruto wouldn't leave him.


	5. The Silence That Echos My Heart

A/N: Ello peeps! I've gotten back sorta of into the story…by there are chances, I'll get bored again. I hope you know that I don't have an update plan. I just post the chapter's up when I finish making them. So there's no specific date when I post them. You have been warned that I have writer's block and I procrastinate, so don't expect it all the time. But also I wanna make you happy!! Joy Joy!! Here you are Chapter 5!!.

Summary: SasuNaru!!! Incest!!! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing!!!! Sorry peeps that like her…

Pairings: Everybody/Naru Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1398

Chapter 5: The silence that echoes my heart.

The rest of Sasuke's day was all a silent blur. His chest ached when he saw Naruto laughing happily with other people. Sasuke wanted to just take Naruto away and hide him away again so very badly. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was possessive of the blonde idiot but nobody could blame him, after many years living with Naruto and growing attached to him; Sasuke just wasn't ready to share Naruto with anybody.

Suddenly, the intercom turned on and a lady called in her monotone voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Please report to the office. I repeat: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto. Please report to the office. That is all."

And the intercom turned off. Sasuke looked up and saw the other kids staring at him and then Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto almost looked like he was afraid. Naruto had never been in trouble before.

Naruto stiffly got up from his chair and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke got up swiftly and held Naruto's hand, comforting him. Naruto smiled up at him.

Sasuke felt his heart clench and tried not to show his feelings. Sasuke gently pulled Naruto along and they walked out of the classroom. The way to the office was quiet, not an unnerving quiet, a comfortable peaceful quiet.

When Sasuke walked around the corner, with Naruto following closely behind him, Sasuke's heart stopped cold.

Sasuke had forgotten an important thing, while getting all worked up with Naruto, Itachi was coming today. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt and whispered to him. Sasuke did not hear him, so he did not answer him.

Sasuke couldn't stop his feet, no matter how much he wanted to run away with Naruto, his feet continued to moved forward, betraying him.

He saw Itachi smirk slightly, which didn't match his cold unmoving eyes. Naruto hid behind Sasuke a little bit more and Sasuke stopped right in his tracks, in front of Itachi.

Itachi smirked and lead them into the office, Naruto crouching slightly away from Itachi. Sasuke immediately wrapped an arm around Naruto and glared half-heartedly at Itachi.

Itachi sat down gracefully, Naruto looked sideways away from Itachi, and Sasuke folded his arms across his chest looking down at the floor. Itachi cleared his throat and folded his hands.

"Naru-chan, you probably do not know, but I am your older step brother, Itachi-nii-chan." Itachi stated bluntly with a cold smile. Naruto snapped his head up because the name this complete stranger had called him and because he had another brother. Sasuke glared at Itachi and spat out.

"Straight to the point, eh?!" Naruto sat there with a light blush on his cheeks. Sasuke growled and huffed. Itachi smirked and laughed lightly that sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"So Naru-chan, how have you been all these years? But also it makes me wonder why Sasuke didn't tell you about me?" Itachi said slyly and turned his stare to Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke too and shook his shoulder a little.

"Suke, why didn't you tell me? I would've at least wanted to know that I had another brother." Naruto said with his head down and smiled sadly. Sasuke glared at Itachi and knelt down in front of Naruto.

He gently grabbed Naruto's shoulders and put his forehead against Naruto's. He didn't care Itachi was in the room, all he cared about was Naruto and not losing him. Sasuke held Naruto's hands in front of him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I just…I just didn't want you to know him. I didn't want him to talk to him or anything. He's just not somebody you should know Naruto." Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto looked at him digesting the information.

"Why?" Naruto asked back. Sasuke sighed and gripped Naruto's hands.

"Just because." Sasuke said and let go of his hands and sat back in his seat. Sasuke slightly slumped in his chair.

Naruto looked at Itachi and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Itachi looked at him watch and sighed. Itachi sneered when the chair creaked from the weight that got put on the armrests when he got up.

Itachi dusted off his jacket and readjusted his cuff links. Itachi walked towards the door and smirked.

"Well I have to go now, but I shall be seeing you soon Naru-chan and you too, little brother." And Itachi walked out the door. Sasuke slammed his fist on the armrest and growled. Naruto just watched sinking in the information again.

Sasuke blew out a breathe of air and ran his hand through his hair. Naruto watched silently as Sasuke vented out his anger.

Sasuke turned his eyes onto Naruto and Naruto shivered and looked away. Sasuke lightened his expression and got up from his chair slowly.

Naruto watched Sasuke's movement and made note that his movements were always graceful. Sasuke shuffled over to Naruto's chair and tugged on Naruto's wrist non-to gently.

Naruto gasped and fell forward and clenched his eyes waiting for the impact. Naruto never felt the ground against his face instead he felt a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's chin and shimmied closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his chest and Naruto blushed.

"Just hug me…" Sasuke said almost inaudibly Naruto relaxed into Sasuke chest and

hugged him tighter. Sasuke put his head on top of Naruto's and breathed in the fragrance of his shampoo. Naruto yawned slightly and Sasuke smirked lightly.

Sasuke stood up pulling Naruto along with him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke confused but Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's unvoiced question, he just dragged Naruto out of the room. Naruto followed without question but was still confused.

Sasuke led Naruto back to their dorm room, planning to spend some quality time with Naruto, just the two of them. But he wasn't expecting Kiba sitting there, on his and Naruto's bed, waiting for Naruto. Naruto slapped the upside of his head and grabbed Sasuke's hand with both of his hands.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!!! I forgot that I had plans with Kiba today!!!!" Naruto said with his eyes getting. Kiba jumped up and walked over to Naruto, putting his arm over Naruto's shoulders that Sasuke glared at. Kiba grinned while Naruto blushed heavily. _"I'm the only one who touches Naruto!!!! I'm the only one who makes him blush!! Not this stupid fucker Kiba!!" _

Sasuke growled and Naruto looked at Sasuke confused with his hands clasped together. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke what was wrong when Kiba lightly shoved him out the door playfully.

Naruto gasped as he was pushed forward, Kiba laughed with mirth, and Sasuke glaring at Kiba's back. Sasuke growled and slammed the door. Sasuke didn't stop Naruto because he knew Naruto needed more attention and needed to get out more even if he himself couldn't provide it.

With Naruto and Kiba…

"Oi Kiba!!! You shouldn't have done that!! I wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke!!!" Naruto said as Kiba kept on shoving Naruto towards his room. Kiba groaned.

"Who cares about Sasuke!!?? Seriously you talk about him way to much!!" Kiba said as he slammed Naruto against his room wall and kicked his door shut. Naruto glared at Kiba and tried to shove him off of him. Kiba smushed his lips against Naruto's and groaned. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and struggled against Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tehehehehe…I'm ending it here!!!

Sorry peeps I didn't reach my goal of 3500 words but I'll get the next chapter done really soon!!!

Bye-bye!!!

XxTaintedxX

P.S. Review or else!!! (Smiles)


	6. My Brother, Not Yours

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! (Bows repeatedly) So very sorry this chapter hasn't been updated, it's all thanks to the very infamous Writer's Block! (Claps happily) But I had to rewrite this chapter (For your better reading! --) so now it is better! I dunno why I have to keep on rewriting the chapters!! Well anyways, the next chapter!

Summary: SasuNaru!! Incest!! Naruto and Sasuke are brothers but Sasuke has more feelings then just brotherly. Uke Naruto. Sakura bashing!! Sorry peeps that like her…

Pairings: Everybody/Naru Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1656

Chapter 6: My Brother, not yours

Recap Extraordinaire!! (Rainbows)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto gasped as he was pushed forward, Kiba laughed with mirth, and Sasuke glaring at Kiba's back. Sasuke growled and slammed the door. Sasuke didn't stop Naruto because he knew Naruto needed more attention and needed to get out more even if he himself couldn't provide it. _

_With Naruto and Kiba…_

"_Oi Kiba!! You shouldn't have done that!! I wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke!!" Naruto said as Kiba kept on shoving Naruto towards his room. Kiba groaned._

"_Who cares about Sasuke!! Seriously you talk about him way to much!!" Kiba said as he slammed Naruto against his room wall and kicked his door shut. Naruto glared at Kiba and tried to shove him off of him. Kiba smushed his lips against Naruto's and groaned. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and struggled_ _against Kiba._

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat outside the academy building on the cold hard bench as he snuck glances at the boy next to him.

"Thank you again…for saving me." Naruto said with a slight noticeable blush. The boy next to him threw Naruto a light smile and patted him on the back.

"Really, don't worry about it." The brunette said and turned back to watching the grass in front of him. Naruto turned his head and watched the grass too. Suddenly Naruto turned his head back to the other boy.

"Neji-kun…how did you know that I was in trouble?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. Neji chuckled lightly and turned towards Naruto. Naruto blushed and tilted his eyes downward to avoid Neji's eyes.

"Who wouldn't know? Your screams and struggling could be heard from the next hall." Neji said and looked at Naruto's turned down head. 

Naruto's blush intensified and he looked up at Neji timidly. Neji smiled down at him and stood up, stretching. 

"Well I think it's time to get you back to Sasuke." Neji said lightly and offered a hand to Naruto. The blonde looked up and accepted the hand with a light blush on his face. Neji and Naruto walked slowly back to Naruto's room while Naruto's head was down in embarrassment and Neji's without a clue in the world. 

The brunette stopped right at the door and rapped lightly on the wood. Neji looked at Naruto, examining him as Naruto kept his head down not wanting to see those pale purple eyes. 

A few moments later and the door opened to reveal a raven-haired boy in just his boxers as he looked lazily at the brunette and blonde. Realization came crashing down as he ushered the two inside. Naruto went to sit on the bed as Neji just stood in the middle of the room.

Sasuke sat down in his computer chair with a sigh and looked at Neji with an expecting stare. 

"Right." Neji said with a cough as the realization hit him. Sasuke sat back and Naruto kept his eyes out of the way of anyone else's. 

"Well, I was walking down the hall and…" Neji began as he started pacing back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto gritted his teeth and kicked Kiba in the shin. Kiba opened his eyes and glared at Naruto while effectively trapping him in place. Kiba's hand started traveling up the blonde's shirt and Naruto cried out. A tongue immediately made it's way into Naruto's mouth and Naruto began to tear up a bit._

_Naruto sniffed and glared at Kiba. He didn't want to seem so weak! He puffed out his chest and threw his weight on Kiba. Kiba unlatched his mouth from Naruto and gave out a cry as he landed on his back and Naruto on top of him. _

_Naruto didn't hesitate and kneed Kiba in the groin. Kiba let out a howl and Naruto ran towards the door. Kiba growled and pounced on Naruto, sitting on his legs and trapping his arms on either side of his head._

_Naruto layed there stunned since in all happened so fast. Naruto snapped out of it when he saw Kiba going for his belt, his eyes widened and he tried to buck him off of himself. _

_Kiba's hands were on his belt when all of a sudden the door banged opened and a large strong hand enclosed itself around Kiba's throat._

_A growl emitted from the attackers throat and the dog lover was almost afraid to open his eyes. The person picked him up by the neck and Kiba struggled, gasping for sweet precious air. _

_The intruder threw Kiba against the wall and Kiba cried out. He walked over to where Naruto was and offered a hand out. Naruto looked up and wiped his tears and accepted the hand. _

"_I'm Hyuuga Neji." The boy said. Naruto nodded his head and blushed._

"_Thank you…Neji-kun." Neji nodded his head back stoically. Naruto stayed close and behind Neji as they neared closer to the fallen body of Kiba. Neji leaned down and said emotionless._

"_Look, you touch Naruto inappropriately, and I see to it that I personally castrate you." Kiba looked up at Neji with frightened eyes and Neji walked away, holding Naruto's hand and dragging him away. Naruto didn't once look at Kiba, afraid to see what his eyes would say. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened." Neji finished as he let out a breath of air. Neji turned his gaze on Naruto and then back to Sasuke who was inwardly fuming. Sasuke was not doing a good job of keeping his anger in check. Sasuke was immediately up and pacing about the room with a deadly aura around him. 

Suddenly Sasuke stalked over to Naruto and grabbed his wrists with one hand. Neji quickly left the room knowing that it was his time to leave. 

Naruto let out a soft cry as Sasuke started sniffing him. Sasuke growled as he smelt Kiba's scent on Naruto and he hugged Naruto close to his chest. _"That bitch, Kiba! I'll kill him for touching what is mine! Mine mine mine mine mine! MINE!" _Sasuke looked down at the confused blonde and smirked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and breathed softly through his pink soft lips. Sasuke groaned inwardly as Naruto's smooth soft lips mesmerized him. Sasuke slowly moved his head down to the unsuspecting blonde and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Naruto let out a delightful gasp

"Suke, what are you doing?" Sasuke didn't answer instead he drove his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The raven let go of Naruto's wrists and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as he gently maneuvered him down onto the bed. 

Naruto's arms were lazily laying around his head on the pillow as Sasuke kissed the life out of him. One of Sasuke's hands let go of Naruto's waist and strayed near the blonde's t-shirt. Naruto let out a gasp and moan when Sasuke's hand went up his shirt just and the bottom of his stomach and then to the small of his back.

His hand began to slide farther up and Naruto lightly started to push at his chest. Sasuke let go of Naruto's lips and looked down at his flushed face. 

"Suke, are we supposed to do this?" Naruto asked with the most innocent face ever that almost made Sasuke beat himself mentally. _"He's my brother! God, I can't believe I did that!" _But something in the back of mind said that they were not brothers by blood, which was true.

"Yes, brothers do this." Sasuke said as he apologized guiltily in his mind. Naruto looked at him and then smiled.

"Okay, Suke." Naruto said innocently and hugged him. Sasuke hugged him back but couldn't help but think that the soft silky voice and hug made him feel guiltier. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now I introduce a new segment on this fanfic!

Omake Love: 

Conversation with the cast (Rainbows)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: "Oooh Suke, what are you doing to me?" 

Sasuke: (blushes) "Nothing! This is what brothers do!"

Kiba: "Wtf!? I can't have Naruto but the brother Sasuke can?! Incest!" (Glares at Sasuke)

Neji: "Let me remind you that you almost raped Naruto." (Glares at Kiba)

Kiba: "You can't rape the willing."

Sasuke and Neji: "He was definitely NOT willing!"

Kiba: What? He was totally willing!

Somewhere in the background: "Nuh-uh!" (From Naruto)

Neji: "May I remind you—"

Kiba: No, you may not."

Neji: (coughs loudly) "As I was saying, not the paragraph above." (Points)

"_Naruto gritted his teeth and kicked Kiba in the shin. Kiba opened his eyes and glared at Naruto while effectively trapping him in place. Kiba's hand started traveling up the blonde's shirt and Naruto cried out. A tongue immediately made it's way into Naruto's mouth and Naruto began to tear up a bit."_

Kiba: (nervous laughter) "Yeah, about that…"

Neji: (deadpans) "I would continue, but I don't want to put Naruto through that again."

Naruto: "Thank you very much!"

Kiba: "…"

Sasuke: "Well that ends today's Omake Love! Please review!" (Bows)

Naruto: "Yes please do review since that is what makes XxTaintedxX smile and strive to make a chapter great!"

Neji: "Review Minna…"

Kiba: "…" (Naruto kicks him in the shin) "Oww! Yes Review Review Review! Please" 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the very extremely long wait! 

Sorry if it's bad also, it isn't that fluffy or funny…

Bye-Bee for now lovelies!

XxTaintedxX


End file.
